The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
An absorbent disposable incontinence diaper of the open type may have a main part having an absorbent body, comprising a front portion with lateral longitudinal front edges, a back portion with lateral longitudinal back edges and a crotch portion arranged in between, located between the legs of the wearer, and having back side sections attached to both sides of the back portions and front side sections attached to both sides of the front portions, which extend in the transverse direction of the disposable incontinence diaper beyond the longitudinal front and/or back edges of the main part and are spaced apart from one another in the longitudinal direction of the disposable incontinence diaper, whereby the back and front side sections may be detachably connected to one another to apply the disposable incontinence diaper. Such an open-type disposable incontinence diaper and a method of production thereof is the subject matter of the not previously disclosed EP 07 015 141.0 by the applicant.
In disposable incontinence diapers of this type, said lateral portions are frequently made of a material that is different from the main part. The lateral portions which frequently are designated as “ears” of the disposable incontinence diaper, may, for example, be configured to be breathable, in particular air-pervious and/or water vapor-pervious, whereas the main part, which is frequently designated as the chassis, may be configured to be liquid-pervious. To close the disposable incontinence diaper, the lateral portions attached to the back portion are applied to the abdominal side of the wearer and detachably connected, either to the outside of the front portion of the main part or to the outside of the lateral portions of the front portion.
In order to increase the wear comfort of such disposable incontinence diapers, it has already been proposed in EP 07 015 141.0 to configure the leg opening areas of the disposable incontinence diaper to be contoured, for example in such a way that it is carried out—as already mentioned above—by a continuous or quasi continuous separation process, in particular by means of a cut or punching so that an even, continuous edge is formed.